bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Convention Conundrum
"The Locomotion Manipulation" is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in February 2014. Summary For Valentine's Day, Amy plans a weekend trip to Napa Valley onboard a vintage train. Leonard and Penny are staying home watching Cinamon for Raj and have an accident. Extended Plot Amy and Sheldon are reviewing their relationship agreement with Amy objecting to Sheldon's pet names for her which includes "flaky". Amy has arranged for Valentine's Day a weekend trip to a bed and breakfast in Napa Valley. They will have a romantic dinner on their way onboard a vintage train, an experience they should both enjoy. She also arranged for separate bedrooms and for Howard and Bernadette to join them to make Sheldon more comfortable. During dinner in apartment 4A, Leonard comments that they aren't joining them since he has to keep Penny out of wine country. They are going to spend a quiet night at the apartment watching Raj's dog since Raj is spending another night in the telescope laboratory. Sheldon wants to make sure that he and Howard are not wearing the same pocket watch on the train though Howard doesn't have one. On Valentine's Day, Penny gives Leonard flowers and chocolates telling him that she is trying to get him out of his panties. Leonard has L.A. Lakers tickets for her so that she can take anybody else to the game. After they decide to not do it in Sheldon's spot, they adjourn to Leonard's bedroom. Later they realize that Cinnamon has eaten Leonard's chocolates so they take her to the vet since chocolate makes dogs sick. Shamy and Howardette are having dinner on the train. Sheldon is having a great time and finds someone behind him that loves trains as much as he does. After being told by Bernadette to come back and have dinner with them, he brings his new friend along. Raj arrives at the vet and is very angry at Leonard and Penny for their carelessness. Cinnamon is fine after being checked over by Yvette, a lovely veterinarian. Back on the train, Amy asks everyone to leave so she can talk to Sheldon. Again, she tells him that he shouldn't bring other people along on their dates. Sheldon feels that using this weekend trip Amy was manipulating him. He says that their weekend was more about her. Amy admits that she was looking for some romance. Sheldon gets upset and tells her that he was going to give her romance. He drinks some of the wine and then stares into her eyes for a few seconds. She blinked first so Sheldon wins. Then he tells her that he is going to kiss her and plants one on her lips. Sheldon seems to enjoy it and lingers awhile. Amy tells him that the kiss was nice. Then they go off to look over the train with Sheldon's new friend in tow. Finally Raj is at home and realizes that the vet had given him her phone number. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon feels that Amy is trying to manipulate him into romance while having dinner aboard a vintage train. *Taping date: January 14, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on with million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *This is the second episode flimed on a train heading to the San Francisco area, the first being in "The Terminator Decoupling" (S2E17). *The idea of taking a train to Napa Valley was previously suggested by Raj for Howard's bachelor Party in "The Stag Convergence" (S5E22). *A probabe reason why Sheldon prefers to take a train with a pocket watch can be found in The Shiny Trinket Maneuver (S5E12): in that episode Sheldon bought himself a pocket watch and commented (with the pocket watch) "I look like a train conductor". *This is the third time that Raj is spending all night in the telescope lab in "The Proton Resurgence" and one night when Howard brings along his girlfriend Bernadette. *Sheldon finally kisses Amy on his own intitative. *Howard and Bernadette watched Ciniammon for Raj in "The Proton Resurgence". Quotes To be entered. Gallery ValDay.png|Amy dining with Sheldon. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together